Dancing Lessons
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: Hiro really wonders about what he gets himself into at times... (KHiro)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater **Fandom**: Gravitation **Rating**: PG-13 **Summary**: Hiro really wonders about what he gets himself into at times… **Disclaimer**: Blessed Maki Murakami owns Gravitation and Hiro. I just enjoy whoring him out to every male in the entire series. ;; **Author's Notes**: Written when Nivella told me to write something involving Hiro, K and dancing. I think she inspired Tohma as well. The rest was left to my strange imagination. Sometimes I have way too much fun. Looking back on this now… I wonder if I should have just always written "K" instead of "Mr. K"… but the latter does have its humourous appeal.

Dancing Lessons

"I can't believe I got talked into this…" Hiro muttered under his breath as he was currently dragged into the centre of the room. Around him his friends watched on: Shuichi with a big grin on his face and Suguru looking just a little more amused than usual.

Mr. K just grinned. "C'mon, lighten up!" and he poked Hiro lightly on the nose before clasping his other hand in his. "Scared of having any fun?"

Hiro rolled his grey eyes. "It's not that. Just…" He cut off his thoughts before he could voice anymore of his thoughts. Not in this setting, not around these people. Hiro shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Oh?" K's tone was curious, attempting to dig the dirt out of him.

"Nothing!" Hiro's eyebrow twitched. Only then did he realize just how close the other man had pulled him; he wondered when exactly their fingers suddenly had twined together and shook his head to clear his mind.

K just smiled at him innocently before tugging him even closer. "Comfortable?"

"Not exactly…" Hiro's eyebrow twitched again. Why was it always HE who was forced to do these types of things? Why was it HE who got dragged out to dance when Shuichi would have probably done a much better job. "Aren't we supposed to be dancing anyway?"

"If you insist. I hope you don't mind being the female." Mr. K's grin widened at the end of his sentence and suddenly brought Hiro down into a dip.

Hoots and hollers arose from the sidelines as Shuichi cheered them on. Hiro's cheeks flushed darkly as he suddenly felt like the world's biggest retard. This was NOT his atmosphere. With a small tug Hiro tried to pull himself away from the blond. "Forget it. I'm not doing this."

"Don't be such a poor sport Hiro-kun."

"I am NOT being a – " Hiro's words were cut off as he was pulled down once again, thankfully without a gun pressed to his temple. However, instead of receiving the pressure of a gun, he received the pressure of lips. Hiro's eyes widened. "K-san…"

"Hmm?" The innocent smile was back in place on K's lips, but something deeper lurked within his dark eyes. Hiro could hardly even think about how Shuichi and Fujisaki sat only metres away.

"I…"

"If that's supposed to be a dance then I must inform you that you are going about it all wrong."

Both men glanced up quickly as they heard the new voice in the room. Shuichi and Fujisaki also glanced up from their previous antics to look almost in fright at the newcomer.

Seguchi Tohma clucked his tongue as he purposefully strode into the room. Pushing K away from Hiro, he carefully took a hold of the younger man's hands and confidently pulled him closer to begin walking Hiro through the dance. "THIS is how it is done, not that crude display that you two were attempting earlier."

Hiro's cheeks darkened once more and in desperation he turned his grey eyes to K who just stood there too the side trying to hold back his laughter. Some help there. But he couldn't just shun Bad Luck's producer… "Um… Thanks… Seguchi-san…" Hiro felt his blush grow deeper.

Tohma simply smiled, unaware of the apparent embarrassment of the younger redhead; "no trouble at all Hiro-kun. Watching you two blunder away, I felt it was my duty to intrude and teach you the proper steps. It's not so difficult after all is it?"

"N-no, it isn't… T-thank you Seguchi-san," Hiro stuttered, absolutely at a loss of what to say.

"If you ever need my help again, in anything, do not hesitate to ask for it," Tohma murmured, his smile becoming more sly as he figured that no one was watching closely.

Hiro gulped and tentatively nodded, his eyes once more growing wide. "O-of course Seguchi-san. I'll be sure to do so in the future…"

"Good. I am glad that we understand one another Hiro-kun," and Tohma let go of Hiro's hands with another bright smile. His green eyes turned to K's then, giving him a mixed look before he smiled at all of the room's occupants. "Good evening to you all," he said before he headed for the door.

Mr. K warily watched the man go and impulsively grabbed for Hiro, pulling the redhead close to him. Hiro signed in resignation. What the hell had he gotten himself into now?


End file.
